Miscellaneous People
Minor characters or various individuals that come through The Big Bang Theory universe. Noel De Souza as Older Indian Man The Space Probe Disintegration who Raj got mad at the Hindu temple. Edward Lieberman as Man The Anxiety Optimization who was the bus passenger who turned into an when Sheldon was overtired and hallucinating. Hewitt as Lizzy The Itchy Brain Simulation was the Indian girl that Penny set Raj up with whom he bored on their date. Christine Corpuz as Woman The Raiders Minimization who Raj and Stuart tried to pick up in a bar. Dawson Fletcher as Justin The Contractual Obligation Implementation who was a student at Howard's old middle school. Briana Cuoco as Gretchen The Tangible Affection Proof who was an ex-girlfriend of Penny's who got proposed to by Penny's old boyfriend during her and Leonard's Valentine's Day dinner. And she is Kaley's sister. Craig Gillis as Car Thief #1 The Bakersfield Expedition who stole Leonard's car. Frank Alvaez as Car Thief #2 The Bakersfield Expedition who stole Leonard's car. Janelle Mara as Claire The Holographic Excitation who was a Halloween party guest that tries to start a conversation with Stuart. Jadon Sand as Aaron The Shiny Trinket Maneuver who is a guest witnessing Howard's magic show at his cousin's birthday party. Dusan Brown as Jeremy The Shiny Trinket Maneuver who is a guest witnessing Howard's magic show at his cousin's birthday party. Blake Berris as Kevin The Ornithophobia Diffusion who at a bar Penny strikes up a conversation when out with Leonard as friends. Ashley Austin Morris as Laura The Ornithophobia Diffusion who at a bar Leonard strikes up a conversation when out with Penny as friends. Tiffany Dupont as Angela The Wildebeest Implementation who Raj spoke to at a coffee shop while on a experimental drug. Jesse Heiman as Friend The 21-Second Excitation who was attending the "Raiders of the Lost Ark" movie. Janet Hill as Herself The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification who played herself and is Steve Wozniak's wife. Artie O'Daly as Young Bozite The Bozeman Reaction who robs Sheldon when he arrives in Bozeman, Montana. Matt Barr as Mike The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary who is playing in the Mystic Warriors or Ka'a tournament at the comic book store. Jade Zdanow as Rebecca The Friendship Algorithm who was the little girl Sheldon tried to creepily make friends with. Sandra Marquez as Woman The Bat Jar Conjecture who was on Sheldon's Physics Bowl team. Sergio Enrique as Son The Bat Jar Conjecture who was on Sheldon's Physics Bowl team. Emma Degerstedt as Emma The Jerusalem Duality was the teenage girl that prodigy Dennis Kim hooked-up with. Talbott Lin as Chinese Leonard The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization who a nerd in China who looked just like Leonard. Howard Chan as Chinese Sheldon The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization who a nerd in China who looked just like Sheldon. Sierra Edwards as Summer The Luminous Fish Effect who was Howard's paid date at party to meet the new physics department head, Eric Gablehauser. Blake Anderson as Trevor The Line Substitution Solution as the guy who cut in the movie line in front of Sheldon. Amanda Payton as Ainsley The Line Substitution Solution as the woman who pointed out that Sheldon also cut having had Stuart hold his place in line. Joey Rich as the man The Proton Regeneration as the man who was in pain after having the vasectomy just before Howard's procedure. Efrain Gomez as the employee The Collaboration Contamination. Joel Murray as Doug The Recollection Dissipation. Edward Lieberman as Man's voice The Occupation Recalibration. Robert Clotworthy as Headmaster in The Graduation Transmission of Leonard's old high school. Tom Michelsen as a Comic Book Store Patron in The Comet Polarization. Gene Hatcher as a Comic Book Store Patron in The Comet Polarization. Christopher Baskerville as a Restaurant Patron in The Athenaeum Allocation. Marcello Aurelio Lanfranchi as a Airline Passenger in The Long Distance Dissonance. Priya Gopalan as a Bar Patron in The Geology Methodology. Arne Starr as the Dead Detective in The Novelization Correlation as the victim in Leonard's novel. Efrain Gomez as the Zangen Employee in Collaboration Contamination who gets the visiting Bernadette a coffee and ignores Penny. Forest Baker as the Comic Con Collector in Comic-Con Conundrum. Ellen DeGeneres as Herself in The Geology Elevation who appears when Sheldon and Bert attend her show. Lisbeth Kingsley as an Audition Actress in The Communication Deterioration who Penny meets when she tries out for a Kevin Smith movie. Bruce Holman as Airport Pedestrian in The Intimacy Acceleration when Howard tries to collect his mother's ashes. Daniel Levitin as Professor in Cafeteria in The Focus Attenuation. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Materials Category:Articles With Photos Category:Cast